


Glutton for Growth

by CaptainKate (CrazyTenor42)



Series: Teen Wolf "Get Beached" Weight Gain [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek Hale, Feeder Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTenor42/pseuds/CaptainKate
Summary: Written for “get-beached” Weight Gain Summer ChallengeWeek 2: One Scoop~500 words Prompt: Too Fat for Things
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf "Get Beached" Weight Gain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816936
Kudos: 43





	Glutton for Growth

“Did you order more food?”

Stiles, who had leapt out of his chair as soon as he heard the knock on the door, looked innocently at his boyfriend. “We have to support local business!”

“Stiles, I ate an hour ago,” Derek groaned.

“Are you saying you can’t eat more?”

“…no. But we might be supporting the clothes store next.”

Derek should have ordered new clothes months ago, but Stiles had rationalized, as they weren’t going anywhere, there was no need. His stretched shirt rose well above his belly button as while love handles and belly spilled into his lap, completely obscuring his shorts from view. Another month and nothing in Derek’s closet were going to have a chance of fitting over his quarantine gain. 

“Don’t forget the furniture stores,” Stiles reminded him cheerfully, squeezing onto the very small space on the couch that wasn’t being taken up by his boyfriend’s considerable bulk. There was a kitchen chair with the wooden arm broken off when Derek had gotten too tightly wedged to get out, and a couch and bed with a huge indented from all the time Derek spent on them, with increasingly less room for Stiles to curl up next to him.

Derek reached out a pudgy hand and pulled a container of dumplings and lomein from the bag Stiles’ brought over. “Should call someone about the doorways.”

“Oh? A little snug, big guy?”

“….yes.”

“What happened to ‘no one outgrows doorways, Stiles’? ‘Werewolves can’t get fat, Stiles’? ‘I won’t ever be too fat for the Camaro, Stiles’. ‘I don’t need help getting out of bed, Stiles.’”

“I ‘as ‘ron,” Derek mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Stiles leaned over and kissed his double chin, pushing into his belly as he did so. “Maybe try after you’ve swallowed.”

Derek swallowed and said more clearly, “I was wrong.”

“Really wrong,” Stiles laughed. Derek had found ways of rationalize his weight gain for almost a year. It was a little relationship weight. It was too cold to go out running, he’d lose it come summer. The wolf was settling down with a mate, the weight would slow down. He needed that extra stack of pancakes and pound of bacon for breakfast as energy for his morning workout (that turned into a lazy nap on the couch until lunch). After gaining nearly seventy-five pounds in merely a year, he had broken down and, with Stiles’ complete and very enthusiastic support, admitted his gained weight was there to stay…and more was undoubtedly going to pile on.

Stiles’ phone vibrated and he checked it quickly before shoving it in his pocket.

“Work?”

“Ice cream.”

“Strawberry?”

“Of course,” Stiles told him, pretending to be insulted, “super-sized strawberry shortcake ice cream sundae supreme. With sprinkles. Think you’ll have all this finished by then?”

“Probably,” Derek burped.


End file.
